Just A Date
by LionLover23
Summary: I don't own the picture! Mordecai agrees to go hang out with CJ for one day. But while on their 'date', Mordecai gets an unexpected surprise! Rated K, but may go up.
1. Being Asked Out

**Warning: This is a MordecaixCJ threeshot, so don't read if you don't like this. Yeah, I'm expecting 'boos' from Mordaret fans, but I really don't care.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A certain blue jay was outside, working on the hot sun. He and Rigby had to clean out the gutters, so that meant to get up the house and clean.

The sun was beaming down hard on Rigby, making him wipe sweat off his face. He laid in the roof, completely tired. "Mordecaaaiii, I'm soooo hot!" He complained.

Mordecai sighed, "We have one more to go and we'll go and get some sodas. Would like that?"

Rigby said nothing but groan, rolling around on the roof. "But I'm sweating! Hurry up!"

Mordecai finally finished the last gutter before throwing the gloves down, "Alright dude, let's go get some sodas. Even better, the ones from the Snack Bar."

The duo threw the arms up, "OHHHHHHHH!"

"Wait a minute, isn't Muscle Man and High Fives working there?" The raccoon asked.

"Dang it, I forgot. But we'll have to suck it up."

The duo hopped off the roof and walked to the Snack Bar stand. As they kept walking, Rigby noticed how he was in front of his friend. He faced his friend, "Dude, is something wrong?"

Mordecai pointed.

The raccoon followed his direction and finally saw what he was looking at. There stood CJ, ordering something at the Snack Bar.

It took Rigby for a while to realize before he started smirking, "You should go ask her out." That sentence slapped Mordecai right in the face.

"Why would I ask her out!? I'm still with Margaret!"

Rigby rolled his eyes, "Dude, she dumped you. You need to get over her and start dating somebody else."

"Oh shit, she's coming this way." Mordecai whispered, only enough for Rigby to hear.

"Hey Mordecai! So, how's it going?" The cloud humanoid had wore something new. She wore a purple t-shirt with blue jean shorts on. She had her hair down and wore black shoes.

"Hey CJ..." The blue jay said nervously. She smiled, "Ugh! It's been forever! Wanna catch up?"

The blue jay rubbed the back of his head, "Um, you mean like a date?" CJ's eyes widened, "No not a date. It'll be us hanging out and catching up an each other."

"Uhhh..."

"He'll totally do it. He needs to leave the house and have some fun." Rigby said, smirking at his friend.

CJ looked at Mordecai, "I'm gonna ignore him. Whaddya say Mordo? Wanna hang ou, just for one day?"

After not responding for at least 15 seconds, the blue jay nodded. "Sure. So do you wanna go now or later?"

"Meet me at Cheezer's tonight at 8 and we'll go on from there. Mordecai nodded, "Alright. See ya later CJ!"

"Bye Mordecai!"

Rigby looked up at Mordecai, "You so have a thing for her." Mordecai punched the raccoon in the shoulder, "Oww!"

* * *

**Well here is the first chapter. Like I said up top, this will be a three shot, so three chapter before this ends! What do you all think about this? Blah blah blah, here's the summary:**

_Summary:_

_Mordecai and CJ both prepare for their 'date' and when they meet, Mordecai gets an unexpected surprise._


	2. She's Here!

**Hey peeps! Thanks for taking the time to read this aaannnnd here's the new chappie! **

**I'm in a rush, so this chapter might be sucky. Sorry dudes! :/**

* * *

"This is stupid! Why did I even yes to her!? I feel so awkward now." Mordecai whined as he sat on his bed. Rigby patted his back, "Chill Mordo. You guys are just hanging out."

Mordecai threw his arms up, "I don't know whats gonna happen at Cheezers! What if she tries to kiss me?"

"Then kiss her back, it isn't hard." Mordecai punched his friend, making the raccoon whine in pain. "Dude! Uncalled for! Besides, you need to get ready like now. It's 7:30."

The blue jay's eyes widened. "Shoot. I'll be right back." He ran out the bedroom and into the bathroom, quickly turning on the shower.

5 minutes later, Mordecai rushed out of the bathroom and dried himself. He grabbed his cologne, spraying it twice on his neck. Mordecai rushed out of then, running downstairs.

"Gotta go dude. Bye!", the blue jay said quickly before opening and shutting the front door.

The blue jay fixed his two spikes before climbing in the golf cart. He pushed the pedal and was off in seconds.

After what felt like forever, Mordecai arrived at Cheezer's. He took out a mint and threw it in his mouth.

"Let's get this over with." He mumbled.

The blue jay entered the resturaunt and scanned around, looking for cloud girl. "CJ?" It seems like she wasn't there yet.

Suddenly, Mordecai felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, so you need something?" Mordecai turned and his eyes widened. Before he knew what happened, he felt lips being pressed on his beak.

* * *

**Iknowitsshortbutiminarushsobye! If you could read that, you're awesome.**


End file.
